Fantasia?
by Kaneisyeon
Summary: Ketika pangeran diculik, ketika seluruh kerajaan panik dibuatnya, datanglah seorang satria pemberani dengan kuda pu— ah, ralat, ehm, sapi? / "Dengan kekuatan matahari, Demi negeriku, saudaraku, dan voucher makan jeruk seumur hidupku, Musnahlah, wahai para kecoaaaaaa!" / Bad summary. First fic. RnR, Minna?


**Fantasia?**

Summary: Ketika pangeran diculik, ketika seluruh kerajaan panik dibuatnya, datanglah seorang satria pemberani dengan kuda pu— ah, ralat, ehm, sapi? / "Dengan kekuatan matahari, Demi negeriku, saudaraku, dan voucher makan jeruk seumur hidupku, Musnahlah, wahai para kecoaaaaaa! / Bad summary. First fic. RnR, Minna?

Warning; diharap memikirkan ulang apa yang hendak anda lakukan sebanyak tujuh kali, kemungkinan besar setelah membaca karangan author yang abal ini anda akan merasa pusing dan sakit perut, maka segeralah hubungi pabrik ki joko smart agar mendapat voucher es krim /apasih

[ Maybe ] Harem reverse Rin atau Rin-centric. Tapi tetap ada pairing lain kok~ berhubung ini pertama kalinya saya nulis harem jadi semoga Rin gak kelihatan _mary-sue _m(_ _)m

_Rated T for language._ Semoga saya bener ngeratenya ahahahaha *terbang*

DLDR, Saya ngerti kok bila ada yang _ilfeel_ bacanya :'3 *nyadar*

Humor gagal dan maksa. Perlu diketahui bahwa Author memiliki _sense of humor_ yang aneh.

_Alternate Universe._ Maka secara singkat cerita ini berikut dunia fantasi dan ketidak normalannya adalah khayalan ngawur author yang Ia dapatkan ketika sedang mendengarkan lagu shiroi no princess wa-nya hatsune miku, ke- _out of character _-an kegajean atau apa-apanya murni kesalahan author karena dia juga manusia (?) Perlu diketahui bahwa author walau pun orangnya rese dan seenaknya saja tapi tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk _bashing chara_ karena tentunya dia sayang sama semua _chara_ (?) Tidak ada keuntungan yang diraih dari cerita ini kecuali harta karun suku bulu-bulu.

Disclaimer ; Vocaloid punya crypton, Eh, bener kan? :'3

**Happy reading, minna!**

.

.

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, dahulunya kala dahulu kalanya kala, di sebuah negeri indah nan cakep kayak author, berdirilah sebuah bangunan besar dan kokoh serta cakep kayak author ( *dihajar readers* ) bangunan apa itu? Mari kita tanyakkan pada warga sekitar.

"Ih~ kamu ituuu, mau tahu aja deh." Kata seorang banci afro, mari kita keroyok bersama-sama.

"Author itu cakep loh." Kata orang gila lokal, mari kita sambit authornya.

"Mau tahu aja apa mau tahu banget?" Kata seorang penjual kacang, mari kita kacangin.

"Wani piro?" Kata seorang preman, mari kita acuhka- eh.. I-iya om, ma-maaf om.

"Itu Istana raja! Penguasa negeri ini!" Kata seorang neng cantik. Ah, akhirnya ada juga yang jawab dengan normal! Makasih ya, neng!

Oke, jadi bangunan itu adalah istana raja, iya, author sebetulnya udah tahu kok, kan dia sendiri yang bikin, tapi buat nambah-nambahin _word count_ aja jadi keliatan panjang gitu ( *dilempar* )

Mari kita zoom pemandangan ke istana, istana itu sangatlah besar, hampir menyaingi gelora bung karno, gerbangnya mencapai tinggi empat meter dan dinding bata berderet mengelilingi istana, ditambah keberadaan air mancur dan taman bunga istana itu sudah sebesar satu per empat desa yang juga mengelilingi istana.

Zoom lagi yuk cin, eh? Paan tuh ribut-ribut? Kesana yoook—

"KYAAA PANGERAN AI LOP YU!"

"OH EM JI OH EM JI ITU—" eh, ada yang pingsan.

"YANG MULIA PANGERAN! PLIS KUMOHON TANDA TANGANI IDUNG GUAAA!" Buset, gimana caranya itu nanda tanganin idung.

"Cakepan juga Gue." Kata Author. Abaikan.

Ha? Oh, di ujung sana berdirilah seorang _shota_, maksudnya, ehm, pemuda berambut putih keperakkan. Wah kasihan banget ya masih muda udah ubanan ( *duar* )

Eniwei, siapa sih pemuda tadi? Kok beken banget kayak ulat bulu yang sempet heboh di negeri author?

( Thor, plis deh itu berita udah lama banget. Telat lu. )

—bodo, baidewei, bek tu de mein topik. Siapakah pemuda tersebut? Kok dia dikelilingi penjaga kekar dengan baju zirah kayak _man in black_ begitu? *salah*

Dan tadi apa ada yang memanggilnya 'pangeran' ? Pangeran? Bocah itu? Ah, masa?

... Sebentar, mau kabur dulu sebelum kena tebas prajurit-prajuritnya..

( *ditarik readers balik* )

—La.. Lanjut, hmm, siapakah sebenarnya pemuda tersebut? Kok author banyak basa-basi? Kenapa gak langsung tu de point aja? Kenapa harus bertele-tele?

Yang perlu kita jawab hanya pertanyaan pertama saja ya. Oke, seperti yang diteriakkan kumpulan fans-fans gaje diatas, dia adalah sang pangeran dari kerajaan dan negeri ini. Kenapa Ia dikelilingi banyak orang begini? Ya jujur sih, mukanya lumayan cakep tapi tentu cakepan au- *kena _glare_ readers*— aaauuuntaa! Unta! Iya, unta!

Walau wajahnya tertutup sebagian dengan poninya dan _shading_ gelap menutupi matanya membuat wajahnya nyaris sama sekali tidak kelihatan, tapi karena author yang buat fic ini jadi dia tahu ( *digampar* ) rambut silvernya memiliki sebuah _ahoge_ yang unik. Ia sengaja memberi kesan misterius karena dia tokoh penting dan harus misterius.

( *dibunuh readers* )

AMPUN! AMPUN! Am- Eh u-udah, lanjut, lanjut. Jadi pemuda itu kini sedang dikelilingi penggemar yang sedang ditahan mati-matian oleh para penjaga, sebuah perempatan merah muncul di kepalanya.

"... Hh."

"GYAAA! KEREEEEN!"

"COOL SEKALI UGYAAAA!" Seseorang berteriak seperti kesetanan. Bujud emang seganteng apa sih ni pangeran.

_Yak,__ kelihatannya perempatan imajiner itu makin banyak_. Mulai kesal dengan kelakuan _fangirls_-kelewat-hiperbol-itu, Ia berbalik dan berkata, "Aku mau pulang."

"YA AMPUN DIA BERBALIK! COBA LIHAT PUNGGUNGNYAAAA!"

"UWAAA JUBAHNYA MELAMBAI DENGAN SLOW MOTION! KERENNYAA!"

_Dafuk, semua gerak-gerik gua dikatain keren_, pikirnya. Lah ini mas kok aneh sih, dipuji kagak mau.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan teriakkan heboh nan gaje dari kipas anginnya, Ia berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batu, menuju ke sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga mawar. Benar-benar indah dan asri, ditambah dengan kicauan burung-burung, tempat ini merupakkan tempat tenang yang pas untuk berpikir atau sekedar bersantai, pas sekali dengan suasana hatinya kini yang butuh '_refreshing_' sedikit.

Ia lalu duduk di sebuah _bench_ di dekat deretan pot bunga mawar, salah satu dari bunga lain yang sudah mekar masih kuncup, lebih kecil dari bunga lainnya dan terlihat seperti akan layu. Diperhatikannya bunga itu sebentar sebelum berdiri dari tempat Ia duduk dan mendekati sebuah kolam ikan kecil. Dengan kedua tangannya Ia tampung sebanyak air yang Ia bisa bawa.

"Maaf ikan-ikan tapi Aku minta sedikit tempat tinggalmu," entah gila atau kelewat baik, Ia berbicara dengan ikan-ikan koi yang dengan cuek tetap meneruskan aktivitas mereka yaitu keliweran tak tahu arah.

Kembali ke pot bunga tadi, Ia siramkan dengan perlahan air ditangannya, mungkin bukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang pangeran namun seorang tukang kebun. Tapi ya, tukang kebun istana ini sudah cukup tua dan pastinya lelah merawat halaman istana yang besarnya bikin pusing.

"Nah, sekarang kamu bisa tumbuh besar dan indah." Senyumnya, Wadaw, kenapa mendadak ada efek bling-bling _shoujo_ di sekelilingnya?

uwalah ternyata mas ini baik juga, kesan songong dan angkuhnya hilang begitu saja.

Tunggu dulu, ada suara langkah kaki mendekat dan bayangan yang muncul.

Tenang, ini bukan _horror_ kayak Paranormal ektiviti.

"... Pangeran?" Panggil sebuah suara merdu, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda panjang tahu-tahu saja berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu. "Sedang apa disini?"

Ia berbalik, oh, hanya pelayannya kok. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Ah," Balas si pelayan itu sambil duduk disebelahnya. "Kabur lagi ya?"

"... Iya," Pangeran itu menggaruk kepalanya yang bisa dipastikkan sedang tidak dalam keadaan gatal. "Habis, mereka merepotkan sekali, sih."

Pelayannya _sweatdrop_, lalu tertawa gugup. "Ahaha, tapi bukannya enak, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayangimu?"

"Menyayangi sih, menyayangi! Itu apa? Itu mah terobsesi! Dan itu membuatku risih, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Sebagai putra mahkota kau harus bisa membiasakan diri dengan rakyatmu, kan, bagus jika mereka sudah menyukaimu, nanti kalau kau sudah bertahta pasti jadi pemimpin yang disayangi rakyatnya, yang baik hati dan penyayang.."

"Penyayang? Penyayang paan?" kalimat pangeran itu berubah dari formal ke abege metal (?)

"Itu!" tunjuknya ke pot dengan mawar kuncup tadi. "Tadi kulihat kau menyirami bunga itu! Ia tampak lebih segar sekarang, itu buktinya."

Melihat cengiran pelayannya, pangeran itu _blushing _sendiri. "Bu-bukan! A-a-aku.. yah.."

"Tuh, kan?" jari telunjuk pelayan itu sekarang mengarah ke wajah pemuda yang sekarang lebih mirip kepiting kepanasan. "Berhenti bertingkah _tsundere_."

"Aku tidak _tsundereee!_"

"Tuh." Pelayan itu tertawa kecil.

"Ti- hmph." Yah, dia ngambek deh (?)

Tak tahan melihat tingkah laku majikannya, Ia lalu tertawa lepas.

"Apa yang lucu sih?!" seru si pangeran frustasi.

"Kau!" balas pelayanya masih cekikikan.

Aaah, sungguh pasangan yang serasi (?) nyesek Author ngeliatnya, soalnya dia sendiri juga belum punya pacar ( Ya terus kenapa. )

"Ahahahaha.. ah.. ha.. ha.." Tawanya mulai berhenti. Lalu hening selama beberapa saat.

Sebelum akhirnya pelayannya kembali buka suara. "... Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah waktunya minum teh, tidak masuk?"

"Tidak ah, malas." Jawab pangerannya dnegan cuek sambil bertopang dagu.

"Mau kubawakan kesini, tidak?" Mata merah marun pelayan itu melirik sebuah meja kecil di dekat _bench_yang tengah mereka duduki. "Hari ini ada _macaroon_ loh, atau setidaknya begitu ketika Aku mengintip koki-koki kerajaan yang sedang memasak."

Disambut dengan anggukan sang pangeran.

"Sebentar ya." Katanya sebelum berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari taman. Lalu menghilang dibalik kumpulan semak.

Seperti yang dikatakannya, Ia pun duduk manis dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"_... nanti kalau kau sudah bertahta pasti jadi pemimpin yang disayangi rakyatnya, yang baik hati dan penyayang.."_

Rupanya ucapan si pelayan masih terngiang di kepalanya. _Pemimpin yang disayangi rakyatnya...?_

Dari kecil Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pujian, sebagai anak tunggal dari raja di negeri ini Ia sudah biasa dipuji dan disanjung. Tapi baginya, orang-orang memujinya hanya karena Ia adalah anak raja. Pangeran. Putra mahkota. Orang yang akan diwariskan tahta dan kekuasaan yang sangat besar. Kata-kata mereka hanya kalimat kosong yang tidak benar-benar keluar dari hati. Mereka lakukan hanya untuk sekedar memberi kesan baik dan mendapat rasa senang dari keluarga kerajaan. '_Cih._'

Walau tentunya tidak semua orang begitu, Ia saja yang terlalu memandang rendah orang lain. Coba lihat saja fansnya sebagai contoh, menurut kalian apa mereka bicara dengan tulus atau tidak? Agak berlebihan? Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya gambaran dari rasa cinta mereka kepadanya? Karena apa? Fisiknya? Sifatnya? Jabatannya? Hartanya?

Tapi entah kenapa ini sama sekali berbeda dengan kalimat lembut dan tulus yang keluar dari mulut seorang _pelayan_.

Kenapa Ia begitu mempercayai pelayan itu?

Entahlah.

( author, kenapa jadi serius begini, ini kan harusnya jadi fic parody. )

Bumbu _angst_ itu kan berguna biar ceritanya makin seru, mana konfliknya? Manaaa? ( *disumpal tomat* )

( SFX: Jeng jeng jeng jeng! )

Oh? Apakah itu saudara-saudara? _Sound effect _apa yang telah merusak suasana galau ini?

Tanpa penjelasan yang logis tiba-tiba awan-awan menjadi gelap, samar-samar terdengar gemuruh petir.

"Hujan?" Ah, perasaan beberapa saat yang lalu masih cerah-cerah aja tuh.

Anehnya, walau sudah gelap dan terdengar sambaran petir sama sekali belum ada tanda awan-awan akan menjatuhkan hujan, rintik-rintik saja tidak ada.

**_CTAR_**

Seperti di film-film _action_, tiba-tiba sebuah petir menyambar dekat sekali dengannya, secara refleks Ia langsung menghindar namun sayang _timing_nya sedikit terlambat, sehingga Ia terpental dan terguling karena dashyatnya petir itu, cepat-cepat Ia raih pot mawar kuncup tadi. ".. Kau Tidak apa-apa?"

Entah Ia lebih sayang pada bunga itu daripada keselamatan nyawanya sendiri. Ia tampak lebih mengkhawatirkan tanaman bergenus _rosa_ itu.

Ah, satu kelopak jatuh.

Padahal Ia sudah terlihat begitu segar dan hidup, padahal Ia sudah terlihat akan mekar sebentar lagi.

Diambilnya kelopak yang terjatuh itu, tangannya yang lain mengelus pelan potnya.

Anu mas.. Coba lihat kebelakang, sebentar aja deh..

Terdengar sebuah tawa antagonis yang menggelegar. Sambaran petir tadi meninggalkan sebuah sosok gelap.

Wuanjrit.

Alis pangeran itu bertaut. "Siapa dan apa kepentinganmu sampai berani-beraninya merusak tanamanku?" Rupanya dalam keadaan gak jelas seperti ini Ia masih dapat bersikap tenang. "... Dan kenapa kau basah kuyup?"

"Itu, tadi pas saya nyihir itu awan biar keluar petir, yang ada saya malah disembur, dan terus tadi waktu jalan saya sempat diguyur mbak-mbak gegara dikira maling." Jelas mahkluk berspesies _unknown_ itu menjelaskan nasibnya yang sial tidak karuan. Pangeran _sweatdrop._

"Terus, apa maumu?"

"... Situ pangeran, kan?" Balas mahkluk setengah kasat mata itu (?)

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Menurut naskah, Aku datang untuk menculikmu."

"Weitzeh! Enak banget lo main nyulik orang, Kagak ada kerjaan banget dah." Sekali lagi, dengan seenaknya Author main ganti kepribadian orang.

"Gak tahu tuh, Gue cuma ngikutin naskah Author."

Oi, napa pada OOT begini?

"Makanya bikin fic yang bener dong," kata si antagonis anonim (?) Yang lalu segera disetujui sang pangeran.

Ah... Itu... Au ah, Bodo amat! Saya emang ga bisa bikin parodi atau humor atau _genre-genre_ lain!

"Yaelah itu mah namanya kagak bisa bikin apa-apa, blekok! Udah gaje kayak begini ditambah penyajiannya yang sangat tidak konsisten bener-bener bikin virus sakit mata dan pusing-pusing juga mual yang ampuh, liat aja nih, bahasa gonta-ganti begini kadang formal kadang gaul apa-apaan tuh!" Kritik antagonis anonim dengan pedas sepedas maicih level tiga pangkat tujuh, mulutnya berkoar-koar menyerupai ikan lohan.

Eh itu anu... AH! BODO! Awas lu kagak digaji baru tahu rasa!

"_WHAT!_ Ampun thor! Gue punya delapan anak yang mesti dikasih makan dan empat orang cewek yang mau Gue kawinin (?)" Teriak antagonis anonim histeris sembari bertekuk lutut lengkap dengan uraian air mata dan ingus meler kemana-mana.

Ya udah makanya! Cepetan lanjutin!

Pangeran cengo, tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.

"Makasih thor, I lop yu!" Balas antagonis anonim menatap penuh haru. Kenapa anonim? Karena identitasnya dirahasiakan untuk beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah karena Ia punya banyak utang pada rentenir dan bu warteg (?)

Pangeran alias pemuda ubanan ( *direbus* ) tadi masih bengong.

"Okeh, _back to the story_," Akhirnya antagonis itu sadar diri dan melanjutkan cerita. "Intinya, Aku akan menculikmu."

"Oh."

"KOK OH? LO MAU DICULIK, DODOL!"

"Emang kalau mau diculik itu mesti ngapain?" Tanya pangeran dengan tidak bersemangat tanpa penghayatan sama sekali.

"TERIAK, KEK! NANGIS, KEK!"

"Males ah, ngapain juga."

"Ah! Ya udah! Pokoknya situ saya culik!"

"Tergantung... di tempatmu ada sinyal internet gak?" lah kok.

"Ada sih, kenapa?"

"Soalnya udah seminggu _wi-fi_ kerajaan rusak."

"Oh.. Tenang aja, _wi-fi_ tempatku 2 kuota, kenceng cuy."

"Oke deh."

Readers sweatdrop. Author pasang muka derp. Jangkrik terdiam. Sapi mengeong dan kerbau berkicau (?)

Oi! Oi! Seharusnya kamu ngelawan gitu!

"Mesti gitu ya?" Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak dengan dramatis. "WUAAH WUAH TOLONG SAMBADY HELEP, ADA ORANG MESUM! (?) "

"WOE! Ngapain situ main fitnah-fitnah saya hah?! Sori, saya masih normal! Kagak maho!" Bantah yang merasa tak rela telah dinistakan (?) "Lihat nih, lihat! Saya ini laki-laki! Laki-laki!"

( *sensor untuk keselamatan readers /?* )

"WOI EDAN! NGAPAIN LU? TUTUP CEPET TUTUP!" Seru pangeran malang itu dengan ambigu (?) Sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. "AAAAH! Mataku yang suci!"

Turut berduka.

"OI! APA MAKSUD LO HAH? Gue cuman ngebuka kaos, noh liat betapa _sixpack_nya gue (?) Jangan bikin readers salah paham!" Si antagonis dengan muka yang juga disensor (?) itu membereskan kesalah pamahan yang mungkin dialami readers.

Sayangnya yang diteriakin keburu pingsan karena tidak kuat mental (?)

"Waduh, mampus Gua! Nih orang masih bernapas kagak?! Bisa-bisa didamprat bos!" Antagonis-yang-bahkan-tidak-bisa-dibilang-antagoni s-resmi itu dengan tidak sengaja membocorkan bahwa dia punya komplotan. "Kalau diberi napas buatan masih keburu kagak ya?"

Walhasil pangeran itu berdiri dan menjerit, "IDIH OGAH!"

"Oh ternyata masih idup toh," mahkluk berspesies tak diketahui itu menghela napas lega. "Nah, sekarang masalahnya cara Gua ngebawanya gimana? Gendong aja kali ya? (?)"

"ANJIR! LEPASIN TANGAN BERKUTU (?) LO DARI GUA!"

"Yaelah, mang lu maunya digendong siape?"

"Britney tombak-tombak."

"Ayu ting tong aja deh."

"Paus biru aja deh."

"BACOT ANDA! Ikut saya sekarang!" Teriak orang-yang-ingin-menculik-tapi-ga-jadi-jadi itu.

"Tapi gue males jalan."

"MALES IDUP AJA SEKALIAN, DASAR MANJA!" Teriaknya sekali lagi dengan frustasi maksimum. Ia lalu berkomat-kamit merapal mantra gaje, ya gimana gak gaje? Orang mantranya lagu dari iklan susu sod*!

Tiba-tiba munculah rantai besi yang lumayan panjang, dan lalu mengunci tangan yang mulia pangeran ubanan kesayangan kita ini.

"Aduh, kenapa mesti pakai rantai segala sih?" Tanya pangeran itu sambil memandangi kedua tangannya yang kini dirantai.

"_Fetish_ (?) Aneh bos, masa gue mesti pakai rafia sih, gak keren banget."

"Iya juga sih."

"Okeh, yok pergi."

"Naik apa?"

"Naik permadani terbang."

"Wetseh, darimana tuh?"

"Dari pasar loak, mas, Barang sekon."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Datanglah seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang kita ketahui adalah pelayan dari pangeran itu. Tangannya sedang membawa sebuah teko dan cangkir berukir mawar, dan juga beberapa _macaroon_ berwarna hijau.

".. ?"

Eh, ini mana pangerannya, udah diminta nunggu juga, apa dia udah balik ke istana?

Mata merah mudanya menelusuri segala penjuru taman, krik. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, bahkan burung merpati yang biasanya lewat sudah pergi entah kemana, tinggalah bunga dan tanaman lain sebagai saksi bisu atas kejadian aneh yang barusan terjadi, tapi tentunya pelayan ini tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa pangerannya telah diculik. Yah, dia bakal mengetahuinya dalam lima, empat, tiga, dua, sa—

—apa itu?

Terbaring dengan lemas di antara rumput, warna merah mencoloknya membuatnya mudah ditemukkan.

Kelopak mawar.

"Pangeran Piko...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu saat di hari yang sama, di desa dekat dengan istana, hiduplah seorang kakak beradik bernama Rinto dan Rin, muka kedua manusia ini memang bisa dibilang bagai pinang dibelah dua, ya iya namanya juga sodara. Tapi mereka bukanlah kembar, umurnya berbeda, Rinto delapan belas sedangkan Rin empat belas. Tapi kelakuan mereka yang kekanakkan kurang mencerminkan umur mereka yang sebenarnya.

Oke, mereka hanya tinggal berdua semenjak orang tua mereka menghilang secara misterius dengan meninggalkan sebuah surat warisan bertuliskan _'Rinto dan Rin sayang, Papa dan Mama pergi bulan madu yang ketujuh belas di dimensi sebelah, disini menyenangkan sekali loh! Oh iya, untuk kalian, tolong urus sapi kita si __Leonardio__ ya, kami sudah taruh sepuluh ribu di atas kulkas, bagi-bagi yaa!'. _Namun apa dikata sekeras apa pun mereka berusaha mencari mereka, hasilnya tetap nihil, walau sudah dicari tujuh samudera masih tidak ketemu. Sampai pada akhirnya pun mereka menyerah dan bertekad meneruskan perusahaan warisan orang tuanya yaitu toko sendal jepit dan menjual Leonardio. Tapi ya namanya hidup nggak selalu enak, kan?

"AAAH! RIN GAK TAHAN LAGIII! KERJAAN KITA CUMAN BUAT SENDAL TIAP HARI, SEHARI UPAHNYA CUMAN SERATUS PERAK, DEMI KUMIS PAK RADEN, APAAN BANGET!" Teriak salah satu tokoh utama cerita ini yang diketahui bernama Rin dengan histeris sambil membuat capslock Author jebol.

Rinto hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah melihat kelakuan adiknya, toh, ini mereka lakukkan untuk bertahan hidup. Ia sendiri sudah mencoba melamar pekerjaan di berbagai bidang dan pada akhirnya berhenti kerja setelah tiga detik (?)

Ia belum mendapatkan nasib baik untuk sebatas membeli nasi, tiap hari belinya sirloin sama kalkun gitu, uang lain udah habis beli tipi plasma.

Eh tunggu dulu bukannya itu artinya mereka justru kaya banget?

Bodo deh, udah, lanjut aja.

"Sabar ya, Aku tahu kok penderitaan yang kita rasakan ini udah gak manusiawi," Kata Rinto dengan nada loyo. "Udah, kita beli gokart yok (?)"

Rin memandang kakaknya dengan wajah yang nggak kalah loyonya. "Gak mau, Rin maunya mercedes."

"Tapi kita udah punya mercedes empat dik."

"Yaaah."

.. Kelakuan mereka benar-benar bikin _speechless._

"Kagamine-saaan!"

Sebuah suara yang menyebutkan marga mereka tiba-tiba terdengar entah darimana dan mendadak seorang pemuda berumur kira-kira empat belasan sudah berdiri di depan Rin sambil memasang senyum lebar. Bahunya memikul keranjang penuh dengan buah jeruk.

"Kagami-san?" Rin berkedip, ketika Ia membuka matanya lagi pemuda itu masih berada disana. "Kok ada disini? Bukannya seharusnya kamu masih dalam jam kerja?"

"Itu! Tadi kami panen besar dan Megurine-san memperbolehkanku pulang lebih cepat!" Balasnya masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya. "Dan Aku punya-"

"OI! LEN! TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA KAMU SAMPAI DULUAN?!"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut hijau kebiruan atau biru kehijauan atau apa pun itu warnanya. Tenaga teriakkan si mahkluk jejadian itu telah mencapai empat juta volt (?) Yang bahkan sanggup menandingi letusan gunung krakatau dan vesuvius digabung menjadi satu. Sangat keras sampai-sampai seorang banci taman lawang tobat dan menjadi banci taman mini (?)

Dan diatas merupakkan contoh dari majas hiperbol ya, murid-murid.

Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil 'Kagami' dan 'Len' melempar _glare_ pada pemuda berambut hijau itu sebelum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Oh iya dong! Enak saja tiap hari Aku selalu kalah, tapi hari ini tidak! Huahahaha!" Lalu Ia pun tertawa nista.

"Cih! Siaaal! Coba saja tadi Aku tidak mencoba maling negi Pak Sujiprat pasti gak bakal kena pukul rotan begini!" Wah, dia malah buka aib. Eh, sejak kapan Pak Sujiprat punya kebun negi?

"Ahahaha~! Oh iya, Kagamine-san! Aku membawakan je-"

"Kagamine-san! Terimalah ini!" Pemuda itu sekali lagi memotong ucapan Len, Ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dihiasi pita merah.

"Wah, apa nih?" Tanya Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar bak anak kecil yang berhasil menjawab pertanyaan guru.

"Tadaa~" Ia sengaja memberi kesan 'istimewa' sebelum membuka tutup kotak tersebut. "Kue _Marmalade_, buatanku sendiri!" Ia menghela napas. "Semoga kau suka."

"Uwaaa! Hebat- kelihatannya enak sekali! Terima kasih, Hatsune-san!"

"Aku senang kau suka," balasnya, lalu menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Rin. "Sudah kubilang panggil Mikuo saja, kan?"

Len ingin sekali mencabik-cabik pemuda berambut _teal_ itu sampai serpihan terkecil.

_Sial, maniak negi ini menganggu saja._

Mikuo tiba-tiba mengigil. Ia merasakkan hawa membunuh yang sangat kuat.

"Oh, hahah, Iya, maaf, Mikuo-kun!" Kata Rin dengan tidak pekanya. Menyadari keberadaan pihak-pihak yang terabaikan (?) dari tadi, Ia berbalik. "Aaa, Nii-san, Kagami-san, mau?" Katanya menawarkan kue tadi.

Cling. Kue _marmalade_ berwarna jingga itu tampak bersinar di mata rakyat jelata macam Rinto dan Len ( *dikeroyok* )

Len mengutuk Mikuo dalam hati.

Rinto mendengus tidak suka.

Dua pemuda gaje tadi, Len dan Mikuo. Adalah dua orang yang tiap hari tidak ada habisnya merebutkan adiknya tersayang, yang tiap hari akan berlomba mendapatkan hati seorang Rin Kagamine, yang jelas tidak disadari orangnya sendiri. Walau Mikuo sudah terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan sedangkan Len masih malu-malu anjing (?) Nyatanya keduanya masih bertepuk sebelah tangan karena perhatian gadis itu hanya tertuju pada jeruk. Iya, jeruk.

Tentunya Ia tidak suka pada mereka berdua, menurutnya Rin tidak pantas bersama satu pun dari mereka. Biasanya Ia akan mengusir keduanya sesaat setelah mereka mengucapkan satu kata saja padanya tapi lantaran Len membawa sejibun jeruk favoritnya juga karena Ia adalah adik dari gadis yang Ia taksiruhuk dan Mikuo hari ini membawa kue mewah yang kelihatan mahal mungkin Ia akan mengampuni mereka. Hari ini saja.

"Ahahaha! Wah, kelihatannya enak! Mari kita makan sama-sama!" Seru Rinto yang memaksakkan senyum. Len sendiri juga sedang memasang senyum ala shota andalannya.

"Bi-biar Aku saja yang memotongnya, Kagamine-san!" Len mengangkat sebuah golok yang entah muncul darimana. Padahal dalam hati Ia berniat untuk membacok pemuda _teal_ itu jika ada kesempatan. _Yandere_ mendadak.

Mikuo bergumam pelan.

_Sial, bocah pisang ini menganggu saja._

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis cantik nan ayu ( /eaaa ) berambut pink panjang menghampiri mereka. Seperti yang sudah anda-anda sekalian tebak, dialah Megurine Luka, atau bosnya Len. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang penasaran Len itu kerja apa? Oh, dia bekerja sebagai maling kancut ( *DOR* ) -eh, salah- dia bekerja di kebun buah-buahan milik Luka.

"Megurine-san?" Luka yang mendengar panggilan sang pembokat- eh, pesuruh- eh, pekerjanya berbalik menatap Len.

"Kenapa?"

"Kan harusnya kita yang tanya kenapa," Len sweatdrop. "Anoo, kok ngos-ngosan begitu, tarik napas dulu." Katanya dengan perhatian dengan sedikit harapan bahwa gajinya akan dinaikkan #loh

Mengikuti saran Len, Luka pun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Itu.. Ada pengumuman dari raja.. Semua warga disuruh berkumpul di depan istana..."

"Ah, males." Kata Mikuo, Rin dan Rinto hampir berbarengan, yang entah kenapa terdengar sama seperti seorang Pangeran beberapa paragraf diatas.

Len yang tiba-tiba dalam mode mad dog (?) Berkata, "Kita harus melakukkan perintah Raja— biar greget."

"Kudengar jika kita menentang perintah Raja, kita akan direbus hidup-hidup dan dipenjara entah sampai berapa lama."

_Dueng._

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Rinto berkeringat dingin, ditariknya tangan Rin dan langsung cabut dari tempat itu.

"Kue _marmalade_ ku—"

Lanjutan dari perkataan Rin tidak terdengar lagi karena mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan ketiga manusia yang ditinggalkan (?) kelihatannya kecepatan _sprint_ Rinto hampir secepat seorang pemain american football ber-_eyeshield_ dari fandom sebelah.

"Ah, mereka pergi." Tinggalah Luka, Len dan Mikuo yang terbengong ria.

"OKE, CABUT JUGA, AKU GAK MAU JADI DAGING REBUS!" Luka kehilangan aura anggunnya ketika Ia melompat ke bahu Len. "AYO KUDA, JALAN!"

"WOI! AYE BUKAN KUDA!"

"OH? SITU BERANI AMA SAYA? DIPOTONG GAJINYA BARU TAHU RASA!" Tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut pink itu mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah darimana. Ternyata Ia seorang sado tersembunyi (?)

"AMPUN MEGURINE-SAN AMPUN!"

"... Ah, tinggal Aku ya." Mikuo lalu berjalan sambil bersiul dengan santainya tanpa sedikit pun beban hidup (?)

.

.

Skip tu de istana.

.

.

"Uah, capek guee capeeek!" Kata Rinto berulang kali sambil memegangi lututnya yang berasap (?)

"Siapa suruh lari-lari?" Gumam Rin yang sedang memegangi lengan kirinya yang sakit lantaran diseret-seret oleh Rinto dengan tidak manusiawinya.

"Memangnya kau mau direbus?" Tanya Rinto dengan sinis. Dibalas oleh dengusan Rin yang kini cemberut sambil tetap memegangi lengannya. Samar-samar terlihat sosok pemuda berambut hijau berjalan mendekat, ia tampak celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang di antara kerumunan yang ada.

"Mikuo-kun! Disini!"

Mikuo tersenyum.

"Oi, negi sialan, disini."

Mikuo cemberut.

Sabar ya, Mik, ini juga demi masa depanmu, sabar atas kelakuan calon kakak mertuamu ini ya, bisa-bisa ketika kamu menikah dengan Rin kelak, baru satu detik setelah kamu mengucapkan sumpah perkawinan nanti kamu sudah dibacok Rinto duluan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kagami-san dan Megurine-san?"

"Entah, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai." Balas Mikuo cuek, peduli amat dengan keselamatan Len, biar saja rivalnya ini tidak dapat menjangkau Rin selamanya, Mikuo berharap Len kini sedang jatuh dari tebing karena salah jalan- oh tidak jadi deh, dia bersama Luka kan? Tentunya Mikuo yang masih manusia atau setidaknya begitu ( *dor* ) masih memiliki hati dan ia tidak mau Luka yang tidak ada sangkut pahutnya ikut terluka, eaaa.

Panjang umur, benar saja, Muncullah dua manusia, yang satu pink dan yang satunya lagi kuning, ah bukan, ada satu ekor lagi, yang ungu itu.

"Kamui-san...?" Rinto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kamui, atau Gakupo, nyengir kuda sambil berkata 'hai'.

"Tadi kami bertemu dia di jalan." Balas Luka pendek, tidak memedulikkan keadaan Len yang kini sedang berbaring banjir keringat, bayangkan saja, Ia harus menggendong dua orang dewasa, dua orang! Dua. Orang. Tentunya bocah berukuran tubuh shota imut-imut ini kelelahan.

"Kagami-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin dengan prihatin kepada jasad (?) Len, sedangkan Mikuo sedang menyodok-nyodok anak itu dengan ranting.

"Apa semuanya ada disini?" Tanya seorang bapak-bapak kepada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang berdiri disebelahnya, lalu dibalas oleh anggukan.

"Iya, yang mulia." Balas laki-laki berambut coklat itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bagus, kiyoteru, bisa dimulai pengumumannya?"

"Tentu, yang mulia," laki-laki berkacamata tadi membungkuk memberi hormat kepada raja sebelum Ia berjalan menuju balkon istana. Dimana kalian dapat melihat lautan manusia di bawah sana, ditambah kebisingan yang ditimbulkan mereka, ada yang sedang mengobrol, diskusi tentang sesuatu, ngerumpi, bergosip tentang hubungan tersembunyi antara piglet dan goofy gober (?) mendirikan usaha (?) Jualan gelembung sabun (?) jualan gorengan (?) bikin restoran _seafood_ (?) dan masih banyak kegiatan super gak penting yang mereka lakukan.

"Ehem."

Was wes wos.

"EHEM."

Was wes wos.

"EHEM!"

Was wes wos.

"WOI! DENGERIN NAPA?"

Krik.

Berkat suara toa milik Kiyoteru, gantian para jangkrik berpesta.

"Ehem," Katanya sekali lagi untuk memberi kesan berwibawa. "Pengumuman, pengumuman!" Serunya dengan nada anak SD.

"Yang mulia pangeran Piko telah diculik—"

HAH. Para warga cengo. Pangeran? Pangeran mereka yang itu? Pangeran mereka yang rada songong itu? Pangeran mereka yang tercinta?

"—Beliau menghilang sejak pagi, dan kami tidak dapat menemukannya dimana-mana—"

Beberapa mulai menangis, lantaran ada seseorang yang bawa-bawa negi, iya, itu Mikuo.

"—kami sudah mengirimkan beberapa pasukkan untuk melacak keberadaannya tapi sampai sekarang kami belum mendapatkan kabar—"

Oh em ji. Tangisan makin histeris, karena Mikuo buka stan bawang.

"—maka dari itu, kami membutuhkan beberapa dari kalian untuk menjadi sukarela dan menemukkan juga membawa pulang pangeran—"

Semua orang mundur satu langkah, ogah.

"—Kami telah menyiapkan hadiah bagi yang berhasil menemukkannya, yaitu voucher gratis makan jeruk seumur hidup, disponsori oleh produk minuman nawtrisarieh," Kiyoteru mengakhiri pengumumannya. "Bagi yang ingin berpartisipasi mohon angkat tangan."

Ah, siapa sih, yang mau membahayakan nyawanya demi jeruk? Orang bodoh macam apa—

Rin dan Rinto berpandangan.

"Nii-san berpikir seperti apa yang Aku pikirkan?"

"Apa kamu juga berpikir seperti apa yang Aku pikirkan?"

Mereka lalu tersenyum nista.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan bilang kalian..." Kata Luka dengan khawatir, sifat keibuannya keluar. Bagaimana pun Rin dan Rinto sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri oleh Luka, dan dia tidak bisa bayangkan reaksinya jika menemukkan mereka habis dimakan serigala, tercebur ke sungai deras, jatuh dari air terjun, diculik om-om pedo— oh, stop Luka imajinasimu terlalu aktif.

"Tapi, Kagamine-san! Itu akan sangat berbahaya! Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan menghadang di perjalanan! Kalau kau sampai.." Ujar Mikuo, Ia lalu menutup stan bawangnya dan tangisan warga berhenti seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting jeruuk! Jeruuuk!"

"Kaa... Kagamine-san!" Seru Len, sayangnya Ia kena kacang.

Sedetik kemudian, Rin dan Rinto sudah melambaikkan tangan tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat-lompat. Dengan berteriak, "Akuu! Akuuuu!"

"Rinto-kun.. kau seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik untuk Rin..." Kata Luka. Contoh yang baik apaan? Rinto bukan contoh yang baik, readers! Ingat itu! ( *dibantai* )

Luka menoleh kepada gadis _blonde_ pendek itu, Mata biru cemerlang miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang juga berwarna biru milik Rin, "Kau yakin...?"

Rin mengangguk mantap.

Gakupo yang dari tadi tidak kebagian dialog akhirnya berbicara, "Menurutku, kalian boleh saja pergi, berhati-hatilah, dan... Aku juga akan ikut dengan kalian, Aku tidak tenang kalau dua anak kecil seperti kalian menelusuri dunia yang luas dan berbahaya ini sendiri." Tumben bijak, mas.

"Kamui-san, kami bukan anak kecil." Balas Rinto tidak suka. Tapi lebih banyak orang lebih aman, kan? perjalanan demi jeruk-jeruk tercinta memang tentunya akan berbahaya, berhubung sejak lahir Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan wilayah kerajaan.

Gakupo nyengir lagi sambil mengucapkan maaf. Tangan kanannya lalu juga diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Osh! Kalau begitu Aku juga ikut! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kagamine-san sendirian di tengah hutan belantara tanpa diriku ini," Mikuo juga mengangkat tangannya.

Len muntah, serius.

"Heh, Len," Mikuo berbalik menghadap Len, nada bicaranya menantang. "Kau tidak ikut? Hah, kalau begitu maaf saja ya, ketika kami pulang nanti, Kagamine-san sudah resmi menjadi pacarku!"

Len melemparkan _glare_ maut kepada Mikuo sebelum mengangkat tangannya. "Oh? Kau kira Aku ini pengecut, hah? Tentu! Tentu Aku akan terus berada di sisi Kagamine-san! Dan enak saja, coba buktikan kalau begitu! Aku akan mendahuluimu, kujamin itu."

Semua pasang mata dari kelima manusia itu lalu mengarah kepada Luka.

"Megurine-san..."

"Kurasa Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, huh?" Luka menghela napas, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Baik, Aku juga akan ikut."

Rin bersorak senang. Rinto tersenyum. Len nyengir. Mikuo melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum. Dan Gakupo memandang Luka dengan haru (?)

"Luka-sama..."

"Oh! Baik, sepertinya kita punya enam orang pemberani disini," Seru Kiyoteru dengan wajah gembira, begitu juga dengan Raja dan Ratu yang tadinya sempat galau soalnya tidak ada satu pun yang mau menyelamatkan putra semata wayang mereka. "Tolong temui Saya dihalaman ini satu jam lagi, saya akan memberi instruksi untuk anda sekalian, dan untuk warga sekalian, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk hadir disini, silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian masing-masing!"

Setelah kerumunan massa bubar, Rin berseru kepada teman-temannya.

"Sepertinya ini akan jadi petualangan yang menyenangkan!"

... Demi jeruk, tentunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat gelap dengah hanya penerangan lilin kecil, Piko membuka matanya perlahan.

"Huh ...?"

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"K-kau.."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued.

APA INI?! APAAAAA?! GAJE TENAN! GAJEEEE! *teriak-teriak di depan muka bencong /?*

Aduh kok rasanya abstrak banget ya, dari humor (gagal) ke fluff (gagal) terus ke angst/drama (gagal) terus ke humor (gagal) lagi terus ke fluff (gagal) terus ke humor (gagal) lagi? Apa-apaan ini? Kok saya berani-beraninya menyebut ini fic terus di _publish_? Efek kebanyakan makan meises ya begini nih *dor*

Saya minta maaf atas plesetan nama disini tolong jangan demo saya *kaboer* tombak-tombak = spears, kipas angin = fans. Ya gitu deh *garing max*

Antagonis anonim hanyalah anonim yang numpang eksis ;3 *geplaked* soalnya saya bingung enaknya yang jadi anak buahnya antagonis utama disini siapa lol.

Piko: Woi! Enak aja gua main dipasangin ama orang gaje entoh! Udah maho lagi!

Antagonis anonim numpang eksis: ENAK AJA! Gua kagak maho tau!

Piko: Bohong! Salah-salah Gua bisa diraep tau! (?)

Author: WOI! INGET RATING WOI! *Nyebur ke kolam cuka /?*

Haruskah saya lanjutkan atau _delete_? :'3 menurut readers gimana?

Betewe Saya mau ngasih pertanyaan :3 siapakah pelayan itu? XD silahkan tebak sendiri atau tunggu chapter selanjutnya *jeger*

_Mind to review?_ :'3 *tunjuk kotak putih dibawah*


End file.
